halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pepakura File Index
I fixed the Arbiter section and added thumbs. Could someone mirror my RAR on 405th and Vrogy? Thanks! Tru7h 23:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC)Tru7h =405th FTP= The pepa@405th ftp user account I'd mirrored files with is no longer functional. Perhaps someone else can get the new info and mirror newer files.. or maybe this is the end of 405th support for this wiki. Meh. Vrogy 17:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) =New Style?= What do you think of this? Which one is better?Deadguy71 16:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Wow, I just noticed this today... I like it, but it does waste a lot of space. Maybe we could apply the shaded backgrounds to the cells to the current layout? The code sure looks cleaner, heh. Vrogy 03:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I like the look. Hopefully it will help those not familiar with the Pep index find what they want without asking 10 times (not that it was hard before). tlither 12:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Halo 1 Marines' Armor Marine (Halo 1) Reference Pictures Image:H1_marine_helmet_GARLAND.jpg|Helmet by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_helmet_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_helmet_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_chest_GARLAND.jpg|Chest by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_chest_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_chest_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_right_shoulder_GARLAND.jpg|Right Shoulder by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_right_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_right_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_left_shoulder_GARLAND.jpg|Left Shoulder by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_left_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_left_shoulder_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_right_shin_GARLAND.jpg|Right Shin by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_right_shin_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_right_shin_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_left_shin_GARLAND.jpg|Left Shin by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_left_shin_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_left_shin_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_forearm_GARLAND.jpg|Forearm by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_forearm_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_forearm_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Image:H1_marine_thigh_plates_GARLAND.jpg|Thigh Plates by GARLAND http://www.405th.com/pepa/H1_marine_thigh_plates_GARLAND.pdo 405th Mirror http://www.vrogy.net/pepa/H1_marine_thigh_plates_GARLAND.pdo Vrogy.net Mirror Halo 1 Marines' Armor Marine (Halo 1) Reference Pictures =Section Quotes= The EOD section quote is a Fight Club reference. Generally, they're just there to make this article a bit more interesting. Cameron Sheppard Issue Resolved. For the record, Cameron Sheppard claims that his sister was the one doing the crediting for Cameron. He has apologized for any problems it created. Let it stand that Cameron has declared that he respects (and even admires) Agbates and Squirrel and that he makes no claim to authorship of the Hayabusa helmet Pepakura file. I would prefer it if no further discussion of this issue occurs, and we all just consider the matter laid to rest. Deadguy71 14:03, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Permutations in Halo 3 Just moved the Mark V permutation helmet to the permutation area. Don't know why it was in with the Halo 2 suit when it doesn't come from that model. It's similar, but there are differences. I also fixed all the links going to it from other pages (like the Mark V hub area). Pepakura_File_Index#Mark_V_.28High_Detail.29 We have to stay ontop of that if we change a heading name or make a new one.. it breaks the old links. The same thing needs to happen to the ODST Permutation helmet. Though I think we just need to put it in both places. We probably also need to reorganize the Permutations into some kind of order.Deadguy71 15:48, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I was looking for a Skull I was looking for a skull that I had Found here once, Since I have returned every so often and searched every where else. If you have one, or know how to find one please contact me at Mr_Sinistar@hotmail.com. Thank you for your time. Removing Vrogy mirrors Why is this being done? Please explain. If he wants to stop offerring the mirrors, I would expect him to show up and do this himself, rather than some anonymous edit. He's worth more respect than that. By the way, if you're just one of the vandals doing this, you DO realize your hard work at defacing the wikia is reversed with a single button press right? lol It's amazing how much effort the vandals put-in, only to be immediately forgotten at the press of a button. Deadguy71 (Talk) 02:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Dead Links Problem Every pepakura file download link that is File Front hosted leads you to a dead link. Please repair this as soon as possible. (UNSIGNED) The files may have been moved or deleted from those locations. Eventually, I can see the need for a dead link area. You could try contacting the author of those files to see if they're availible somewhere else. The same thing anyone else, myself included, would have to do. Unfortunately, no one seems to use their Wikia user name links in the pep file listings under author, so contacting them may, or may not prove to be difficult. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 14:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hunter Chest download I can't seem to download the Hunter Chest file because when I click on the link, it takes me to a webpage and it says the link to download the file is unavailable for some reason.Can someone fix this problem; or at least tell me what to do? (UNSIGNED) The file listing may have expired, or the owner may have removed it. The original poster (presumably the author, or with the author's permission) is the only one that can fix that because it's not on the 405th mirror, nor a Vroggy mirror. In other words, it's not within the Wikia's control. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 14:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENTS Please sign your posts on the talk pages so we can keep track of who wants what and when a problem was noticed. Simply type: --~~~~ at the end of your Posts. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 14:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page fighting Bring it in here folks, the other page is for content. In future, please do your discussions/announcements in here and keep the main page clear. Also, we do not need to see the vandalism occur in-order to fix it, or get to the culprit. Letting us know it happened is enough. By not signing your work, and/or signing in, and/or writing addional comments on the page, we can't see who was "fixing" and who was "wrecking" the page without a lot more work. It's the difference between reverting a couple of edits, and picking/choosing our way through 100 entries that we can't revert to because your "helpful" fixes are in the way. Next time, please just contact us. Normally I'm here every day and would have caught it anyways, but I've been sick this past week.--Deadguy71 (Talk) 23:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ''---To the guy above me who has been trying to sort out this problem the CQB section was my fault. (I'm not the one attacking the page though). I'm Ag'bates from the 405th and I have a couple models on this page and have never actually added them myself and I had planned on adding my newly released HD CQB Helmet to the section but couldn't figure it out. I tried undoing in and everything but it didn't work. Once again I am really sorry about the CQB section and for the guy who keeps attacking this wiki....honestly just stop. There is no point to it whatsoever so I really don't see why you are doing it. ''' '' -my apoligies Agbates Ah, I see. well, the attacks seemed to have stopped, so we'll led the mods clean up the page and ban that IP (if it hasn't been banned already). Apparently the attacker had some problem with Adam. He initially replaced the entire page with "FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG FAG This is the silverbuffs leave the CCE ALONE" <--- what??? yeah, I don't get it either. then he kept messing with the words of my messages like mad libs, which was irritating. I told him that Adam molds his armor and doesn't pep it, so altering this site will not affect adam in any way. after that the attacker deleted all of my messages (as well as his own) and stopped that attack. I restored the messages so moderators could have a record of the whole affair. sorry about that, I'm really not familiar with how pages like these work. I was just trying to get the guy to stop. but hey, it worked, didn't it? haha. also, I saw the note on the content page that said "submit problems to the talk page" but could figure out where the talk page actually was... like I said, not too familiar with this site. however, I tried to make it clear that I was the one being helpful by writing "message to mods" or "more vandalism" or something to that effect in the summary box so you could see that my IP wasn't the one doing the vandalizing when I posted. also, putting helpful in quotes like that above ("...because your "helpful" fixes were in the way") wasn't really necessary. I could certainly do without the sarcasm regarding to my good intentions... next time I'll just ignore the problem, then. believe me. I could have saved a lot more time and gotten a lot more sleep by just letting somebody else handle it... --versusINK Grunt Armor Placement Ever since someone posted it there, its layout has always bugged me so I went ahead to fix it. I managed to clean up this section to make it look more consistent with the rest of the page. But now I'm wondering if this is the right place to put the file (near the top). Wouldn't it make more sense if we group it with the Arbiter and Hunter files? Let me know what you think before I start doing something pretty major. --Ral Partha 03:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ya, that was me. Sorry, my bad. i didn't meen to do that. I didn't even expect it to pop up like that. I'm sorry, won't happen again. (Sev1995) That guy from the other day is back. The same guy that was screwing with the site the other day is back and he deleted the page's contents again. I reverted it, but I though I should be mentioned. what ever happened to banning the IP? cuz it's the same IP as the guy from the other day. 09:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --versusINK Hunter Armor I just wanted to report a dead link on he Pepakura File Index. The link for the Hunter Chest reports the file is deleted just so you know. (Sev1995) Automated transfer of Problem Report #23769 The following message was left by Sev1995 via on 2009-07-01 07:27:17 UTC The Hunter Chest Link leads me to a website were it says the file is unavailable to download, please fix this as soon a possible. Thank you very much for your services. HUNTER ARMOR!!! UnitSpartan#007 seriously dude WHERE IS A GOOD LINK 4 IT!!!!!! cus its just awesome PLEASE MAIL ME AT wskilletlover@gmail.com Knightmere 07:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC)